Eia-Nur
The Eia-Nur are a sentient bipedal reptilian species from the desert planet of Uor-Maa. They are a very isolated species who mainly stay on their home world, though do keep minimal relations with the System Federation and pay the Grand Tax. History Early History The Eia-Nur were originally a nomadic race who, being cold-blooded, would be active during the day (the temperature on Uor-Maa could easily reach 50 degrees in most of the planet) and then sleep at night in a large tent-like structure called a Wui. As they became more civilized, they started to design their Wuis to maximize the amount of heat that they would be able to keep inside at night so that they could be active during the night as well as the day. This was important as if they were exposed outside, they would be very slow and unable to do anything strenuous. Throughout all cultures on Uor-Maa, the Eia-Nur tended to form governments, similar to Kingdoms, called Ui-Ngoa. Each Ui-Ngoa developed differently, and usually they would only last a few generations before conquest by another Ui-Ngoa. No single Ui-Ngoa was able to even come close to conquering the entire planet. The Seven Ui-Ngoa When the Eia-Nur started to come into contact with alien life, they started to borrow technology from them. This allowed the Ui-Ngoa who had made contact to use this technology to their benefit, resulting in a few large Ui-Ngoa ruling the whole planet. By the time that the System Federation formed, there were only seven Ui-Ngoa left. In 3 GY, when it became apparent that the System Federation was becoming the major power in the same region as Uor-Maa, the seven Ui-Ngoa all joined the System Federation together under the condition that each would be treated separately, meaning that each would have to pay the Grand Tax individually. After a few years of this arrangement, Ui-Ngoa-Mfaal (the Nomadic Ui-Ngoa) was unable to pay the Grand Tax. The System Federation accordingly placed Evador's Bounty on them, which quickly attracted the attention of the Kelmari Domain, who wanted to know if Uor-Maa had any useful resources. However, rather than simply take control of Ui-Ngoa-Mfaal, they invaded the entire planet, killing all seven rulers of the Ui-Ngoa. Under the Kelmari Domain Under the Kelmari Domain the Eia-Nur had no governments of their own. The Kelmari Domain soon discovered that the planet was rich in a valuable, strong mineral called Awe-Mul, which they became to mine extensively and sell, boosting the economy of the Kelmari Domain. The Eia-Nur didn't like the Kelmari or what they had done, so they began to revolt. Powerful people from each of the former Ui-Ngoa came together to start a rebellion against the Kelmari Domain, leading to the Three Year Rebellion. The Eia-Nur were clearly losing the war, but the System Federation stepped in. They decided to grant the Eia-Nur independence from the Kelmari Domain and the opportunity to form their own government and start paying the Grand Tax again, realizing how valuable Awe-Mul could be for the federation's economy. The Great Ui-Ngoa The Eia-Nur formed the Great Ui-Ngoa with seven rulers (one from each of the Seven Ui-Ngoa) and almost immediately closed off all exports of Awe-Mul. They continued to mine and export some of so that they could pay the Grand Tax, but everything that they did from that point forwards was to stop aliens from coming back to Uor-Maa. The Great Ui-Ngoa only remains part of the System Federation so that they can ensure the Kelmari Domain and Tactile Technology don't try to invade. Appearance Eia-Nur are very tall with very long thin legs and arms. They have a wide cylindrical head which is flat on top and three eyes at equal distances around the head. They have scales all over their skin, though the color of the scales varies depending on ethnicity and in some cultures scales are colored to show social status. Behaviour and Interactions with Other Species The Eia-Nur are very social creatures who follow a lot of tradition. Even though Wuis have mostly become obsolete due to advances in technology, there are still many Eia-Nur across the planet who live a nomadic lifestyle. There are rituals guiding everything in their lives, including the way that a Wui is set up at dusk, the way that they cook an animal when they hunt and their reproduction cycle. Eia-Nur initially took kindly to aliens, but after the invasion of the Kelmari Domain and the Three Year Rebellion, the Great Ui-Ngoa have tried to distance the planet from all aliens, believing that it's best if they're left to themselves. All interactions with other species tend to be directly with the System Federation to both trade Awe-Mul and pay the Grand Tax. Ui-Ngoa Ui-Ngoa were a very unique political system. One Eia-Nur, the ruler, would be responsible for delegating all roles, though they themselves were forbidden from taking any roles themselves. The intention is that the ruler would have the ability to stop any corruption but not cause it, and due to them not being able to gain from these decisions they would be able to make decisions that were impartial. The method of choosing a ruler differed from culture to culture. In most cultures they were simply chosen by the previous ruler, and in general the previous ruler would just choose a relative of theirs. In some cultures the ruler would appoint a council of trusted citizens who would make the decision once the ruler had passed so that the ruler wouldn't be able to show favor to any individual. Nobody in the council would be eligible to become the next ruler, so while it was an honor to be put in the council, it was also a way of the ruler ensuring that somebody they didn't like wouldn't become the next ruler. The Great Ui-Ngoa is not a traditional Ui-Ngoa. The seven rulers are all elected by the Eia-Nur from their region and each have some supreme powers, though they are only to be used in extreme cases. Category:Races